


Smoldering Fire

by GinnyWinchester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyWinchester/pseuds/GinnyWinchester
Summary: Set in Season 7 episode 6, boat talk scene. I was really sad that we were robbed of their first kiss, sooo... here we go. :)





	Smoldering Fire

When she tries to pull her hand away, he doesn't let her. She looks up at him and realizes instantly that Tyrion was right. There's such adoration and tenderness in his eyes, she just can't bear it. Thousands of thoughts are chasing each other in her head. She is terrified because she didn't think she'd feel this way about a man ever again... and remembers the pain and hollowness she felt when Drogo died and she knows she couldn't go through all that again. And then a strong wave of guilt hits her when she thinks about the way she spoke to Jon and how she treated him... when he's been right all along. Suddenly she fears she could never be worthy of a man like him. And it gets worse because there was a time not too long ago when she thought it was the other way around. She sees it clearly now... sees _him_ clearly now, more than ever before.

She attempts to free her hand one more time and he lets go. "You should get some rest" she says and hurries to turn away before her tears can escape her eyes. 

He manages to grab her cloak in the last second. "Stay just a bit longer" he says, almost pleading. She takes a slow, deep breath and turns back to him. She doesn't know what to say, she wants to escape this room, these feelings and especially the thought that she might have fallen completely and undeniably in love with this fierce, brave, beautiful man in front of her. When she doesn't say anything, he whispers "Please" and lets go of her cloak slowly.

No matter how unworthy she thinks she is, she can't bring herself to leave him. She sits down and lets him hold her hand again. And when he pulls her towards himself, she stops fighting for good. She runs her fingers along his forehead slowly, soothingly. His eyes fall shut for a second, then he glances at her lips before looking into her eyes. She slides her hand behind his head, holding it gently, her fingers running through his hair. She leans in and pushes her lips to his, instantly feling the soft pressure of him returning it. Then his mouth opens and his tongue traces her lips, almost timidly. She can't help but do the same, letting their lips and tongues move and dance together in the sweetest kiss she's ever got or given.

It's familiar and new, innocent and fiery, sweet and salty at the same time. One of his hands finds its way into her silver hair, the other cups her face and she feels like she'd want to stay right here in this very moment forever. She can taste the salt of her own tears and knows he must as well, but it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters but this, right here, right now. A fire in her heart that she thought dead has awakened again, shattering the wall of ice she'd built around it.

He doesn't know when it happened but knows how and why. 

Slowly, because even though he was struck by her beauty the moment he first set eyes on her, she was still a stranger from a foreign land who seemed to want what everyone else wants: power above all. He couldn't trust her right away but had to try. It was his only chance. 

And it happened because in the end he was right to trust her. She has proven herself worthy of his trust and thus of the northerners' as well. She saved their King and by the look of things loves their King with all her heart.

He never thought it'd happen again, yet here he is, kissing her with his lips and loving her with every inch of his mind, body and soul.

She is lost in the slow, hot dance of their lips, she almost doesn't hear when he whispers "Daenerys" between two kisses. Her first thought is that he wants to tell her something or wants to stop. She attempts to back away slowly but one of his hands is still on the back of her head and he holds her in place. He doesn't speak, just keeps peppering tiny, wet kisses on her lips.

Her fingers curl up in his hair, tightening their grip on the soft black locks and making him moan softly into the kiss. A moment later he whispers "Dany" and she can't help but think it sounds like... like a plea. Like he's begging for more but is afraid to say so. She can't bear the thought of him begging her so she does everything she possibly can to let him know she is willing to give all of herself because... because she trusts him. And... and somewhere on the road they travelled together, she fell for him. 

And when he says "My queen" and his breath tickles her lips, it sounds like a prayer. She can feel tension building up deep inside and she's close to losing her head. Too many feelings all at once... she is grieving a son, she is running from the past towards a future she fears more than anything, she is afraid to love Jon but it's like a tidal wave... and the fact that it's all out of her control now is scaring her even more. 

And somewhere deep down she feels a tiny spark of happiness but knows she can't dream of spring in the middle of winter... still, there it is, quiet like smoldering fire but alive all the same. She can't quite believe that she finally found someone who treats her like an equal and loves her like an equal, who can feed her flames to keep them alive but can also sooth them to keep them from devouring her.

She breaks the kiss and quietly says "Jon... if we don't stop now, I'm going to lose my mind and..." She breaths in slowly, shuddering. Then clears her throat and leans just a bit closer to touch her forehead against his. "You have to rest, to get your strength back. I'll need you by my side when we get there." She plants one last, soft kiss onto his lips and he smiles weakly. It is an honest smile, reaching his eyes and making him seem even younger than he is.

Dany kisses his forehead, then leans to his ear and whispers "My king" before letting go of him slowly, gently, even carefully. She walks to the door, looks back once just before stepping out. Those beautiful, deep, serious grey eyes hold a promise. A promise of a future... of something more... something that she never dared to even dream of. 

Until now.


End file.
